fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
NaVarro Nakano
Fairy Tail:Winter Solstice Sins of the Father Hunt for the Lost Sibling Appearance Personality Navarro is a extremely loyal and righteous man. Always seeking to make the decisions based on doing the right things to people. He is a firm believer in karma and seeks to always treat others in high regard. Among meeting him he is quoted as being a true gentlemen, respectful and very polite often speaking in good humor rather than sarcasm. Navarro is mostly known for flashing a bright white smile to always encourage and spread good cheer and up lift those around him. However, despite his cheerful attitude Navarro is very intolerant of a few things. Above of Navarro will not tolerate disrespect and quickly deals with the source of it. He does not tolerate liars, cheaters, gamblers and any criminal activity of the sort. Above all he will not allow a woman to be disrespected within his surroundings and has been involved in many of brawls with people over their treatment of women. He is known to be extremely overprotective of his adopted daughter he found Kanami Caust, this was the case while she was younger as he refused to let her out of his site which got stronger as she got older. Though he will not admit it openly or allow himself else to say it he is wrapped around his daughters finger and do anything for her to make her happy and keep her that way, often falling victim to his daughters charms and pleads. NaVarro attachment and over protectiveness of Kanami is deeply rooted into the problem that plagued his family and caused a great rift among them which now has them as enemies far as he knows. To avoid having the same happen to him and Kanami he seeks to always stay by her ensuring he wont lose her in the same manner. Navarro is a caring soul to nature and has a soft spot in his heart for animals and will actively seek to protect them and give them homes to live in around his town home. Creating a garden with several birdhouses and other structures for animals to thrive in. Though he exhibits a man at peace he hides the conflict that plagues him concerning his family. The ancestry he comes from haunts him and make him questions the fabrics of reality of his true origin, and he seeks to distance himself from it in actions and behavior. He does however worry greatly over the decisions of his siblings such as his Sub-Zero for his actions against the MBf and his membership in Tartaros, Itsuki and his demon parade and Samara and her investigations as well as her choice wardrobe. he is also deeply concerned in Raido's choice of company in Naazariya, an Etherious created by Zeref who he believes has corrupted his brother. Navarro has also been interested in finding the whereabouts of their mother as well as seeking out their father to put him to rest and make him repent for his sins. Navarro speaks as a righteous man would often speaking of repenting for sins when someone has done something wrong making appear as if he was religious. True to his nature because of the destruction his magic can carve he opts to talk things about before a fight to avoid needless destruction, however once a fight has started he will not stop until his enemy has confessed their sins. Many of these fights and confessions have resulted in death since most did not see the error in their ways. Magic & Abilities Flame God Slayer Magic- (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Maho) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. Flame God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of fire into the user's body, allowing them to produce black flames from various parts of their body, which are mostly used as a means for offense. NaVarro is also able to consume external sources of fire in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to fire-based attacks. In addition, God Flames do not burn. Rather, they have been described to be more like halberds that destroy everything in their path. These flames are extremely destructive and NaVarro's effectiveness with has been seen in both long and short range battle encounters. While his flames are not known for the heat intensity they can burn hotter than the flames of most of his slayer counterparts. NaVarro has proven to be extremely lethal in close range encounters easily overpowering most opponents and battering them senselessly in battle. His flames have proven to be rather focused on brute force and raw strength, something he has sought to fix among his training. Flame Gods Grappling Art NaVarro beyond his ranged combat is trained in the grappling arts and make use of plenty of wrestling style moves which involve various slams and holds. When combined with the style of God Slayer magic these holds and slams increase not only in raw power but also in their dexterity and damage. This style is used more as a counter to simply fight defensively, drawing out the attack from the opponent and grabbing and commencing the slams and suplexes. This combat style does make use of regular strikes such as the hammer and supreme order all of which are meant to cause flinch damage to the opponent with strikes of raw power. These individual strikes however are usually just props to make grapples easier rather than coordinated assaults. *'Flame Gods Hydraulic Hammer' *'Flame Gods Deity Driver' *'Flame Gods Seraph Wing Press'Grappling his opponent NaV throws them on his shoulder with them facing upward and enhancing his strength with the god flames he slams their back over his knee, throws them into the ground and then press stomps on the back, a lethal and deadly backbreaker. *'Flame Gods Arhat Severing Suplex'- A series of suplex which all end in an 360 buster suplex from the air. Driving his opponent head first into the ground *'Flame Gods Trumpet Seven '- NaV grapples the opponent and slams them in seven ways sevens times burning them with his god flames. the seventh and final slam is completed woith an aerial 360 piledriver griding his opponent into the dirt. Basic Spells *'Flame God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): The Signature God's Bellow. The user breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponents, which can be fired at various amounts of force. The blast radius for this spell reaches on a great distance, while the destruction is carves is equally as impressive. NaVarro has shown great flexibility with this move, as he can shoot it in a fireball fashion as a projectile, or in a continuous stream. Even as a controlled laser, or massive burst. * Flame God's Kagutsuchi (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): The user spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. This orb can be uses in a multitude of ways, as a defensive position to protect from powerful attacks. An offensive measure to protect, and attacks from all sides. To unleash wide spread destruction in a small to mid range area. This spell causes immense blunt force trauma damage to those who have hit it. NaVarro has also shown to use this spell on the fly and shown a version of this spell that can be thrown or slammed onto his opponent *'Flame God's Severing Naginata' (断つ薙刀, Enjin no Tatsunaginta) The user molds a huge Naginata, Halbred, scythe from God flames, which can then be used for large-scale destruction, Raido also call this spell his Severing halbred, which can also be transitioned into a hammer, and do a equal amount of damage. This spell can be used in either a swinging motion to left and right, to a smashing overhead slam. Though this spell is constant NaVarro stated he can change the weapon based on weapons he has seen in his life, meaning the shape is varied to change *'Flame Gods Descending World Judgement ' Creates a massive ball of black fire by, it is then fired into the ground which will result in a very powerful and intense tsunami of black flames which will ravage anything in its path. This spell reduces all before it to ashes. This spell has been shown to be used in a variety of ways to Axe Handle swings to hammers swings. *'Flame Gods Righteous Fist'- (業拳, Enjin no Gyōken) envelops his fist with black flames. Then, he violently slams his fist into the person or into the ground which results in an explosion of flames, then emanates outwards as a shock wave of black flames rage out. This attack when used can do punishing damage as to be hit with such force can cause blunt force trama. The power behind this fits is greatly augmented with the Flame God Slayer magic. *'Flame Gods Explosive Flame-'''The user releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. NaVarro has shown many uses of this move, such as throwing it from over head, as it reaches its target it compresses and then explodes. Doubling in force and in damage. *'Flame Gods Last Supper: (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan) Navarro simply creates black fire on both of his hands and forms it into the mouths of Wild beast on each of his hands. Each beast comes with red eyes detailing slight personable traits. These flames act as a mouth, as NaVarro slams them shut on his opponent, which can reduce the enemy to ashes. He has also used this as method to torture, his opponents to gain info, as the process can be slow and tedious. Up to this point, however Navarro has shown his capacity to cause the flames to implode in a violent implosion. Since this is compressed within the sphere of flames this large violent implosion is twice as deadly as it has little room to expand. *'''Flame Gods Heavenward Dance- '''Navarro body ignites with god flames, these flames grow the same characteristics of the Flame Gods Supper spell. As the flames create a shroud that seems to grow in size and leaps off Navarro's body. This face and flames creates a large torrent around Raido capturing and destroying whats around it as it orbits around him. This beast, when used on people often capture them in their mouth and hold them captive unitl given the mental order by Raido to fly into the sky, and then become with a giant chomp of its jaws become volatile and explode high into the air. The flames that spin around his body make him immune to attack as they will be caught in the flames grasp or path. '''God Slayer Sacred Hallowed Arts *'Flame Gods Overworld Supremacy'-炎神の下界火, Enjin no Gekaika) With this advanced spell Navarro can to set fire on the very ground he punches/shoots with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from him, to be directed at his targets from below, and from the sides This spell was shown to be damaging enough to level area, and pummel opponents. This spell also has a profound effect on the ears as it produces, a sonic boom sound that can cause discomfort to the target. Due to the power and intensity of the heat this spell gives off it is considered the more powerful version of the Severing Earth Flame spell. The intensity of this heat also comes from the magma stored just beneath the earths crust. Which in turn enhances the fire, and damage factor, leaving a severe scar on the earth. This is one of Navarro's more powerful spell, burning so intensely that it can actually split water into hydrogen and oxygen forcing the hydrogen and oxygen undergo combustion due to the excessive heat to form water again. *'Flame Gods Sabbath Reverse '(魔神返し,Enjin no Majin Gaeshi). After igniting his body with the Black flames he can have the god flames spin and gather up an immense amount of force. The winds will give more fuel to the fire making it more potent, This initially creates a tornado clad with black flames. These winds similar to a function of a tornado pull thing into it, and true to the nature or God Flames destroys it. The winds can be resisted, to a degree, as the maximum of a category F4 tornado. However similar to the nature of a tornado this move can only be utilized for up to 1 minute. *'Flame Gods Great Earth Decapitating Fissure '炎神の大地首切り裂罅, Enjin no Daichi Kubikiri Rekka) Navarro charges his entire body up with black flames, and launches himself high in the air while still clad in the flames of God. He almost seems to hover in the air. The humidity he release is enough to invoke a change of air currents bringing about Storm clouds. Whose winds will only strengthen the potency of his flames. He then Nose dives at his opponent at full speed, as he comes to the earth. When he collides with the ground an earth splitting noise will occur followed by a wave black flames that will slice and destroy anything in its path. Reducing all who stand before it to ash. The noise and collision with the earth is enough to invoke small fissures within the ground stirring up small earthquakes. Sound Magic Thought Projection Concepts & Influences Trivia